


The 12 Days of Kurtmas

by Jessielushesu



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessielushesu/pseuds/Jessielushesu
Summary: In which Kurt Hummel gets a different glee member for Christmas in every Chapter. These are all set in season 2. It's an AU where Dave didn't bully Kurt as bad as he did in season 2, so he didn't transfer to Dalton. Unless stated otherwise in said chapter. Kurt met Blaine, but they're just friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I put all of New Directions in a random picker, and that's the order these will be posted in. I also put Christmas themes, and that's the theme for each characters chapter. So this is totally random ideas I come up with from the prompt words. This chapter is Brittany, and the theme is mistletoe.

Kurt walked into the choir room and looked around seeing only a few members have arrived. He moves to the right of the doorway deciding where to sit. A couple more members walk in. It makes his choice easier. He would just sit next to Mercedes, but Tina and Santana are already in the seats. He decides he’ll sit in the middle row. It’s just far enough from Rachel. 

He was about to walk over when Brittany walks in. He notices right away that her nails are painted in a baby blue. She smiles at him and walks over to show off her manicure.  
“Do you like them? I just got them done” The blonde asks.  
He gives a half smile and a nod of approval for the color. It makes her blue eyes pop. He looks up at the blonde haired girl, but she was looking up at the ceiling. His face wrinkled in confusion, as he looked up at the ceiling. 

He was about to kiss the girl on her cheek. When she leaned over and puts her lips on his. At first, he stands there shocked. He hasn’t kissed Brittany since last year when he had he tried to convince everyone he could be straight. Then he feels how nice it feels. It’s nice to kiss someone for once. He didn’t even get to really enjoy the kisses before. He was too caught up in being straight for his dad.

He knows she’s a girl, but he still enjoys it. So he kisses back gently at first. After a minute of kissing, he goes to pull back. But then Brittany licks his bottom lip asking for entrance. His mouth opens in surprise he thought the kiss would be a quick peck. She takes this as an opportunity to stick her tongue in his mouth. He lets her explore his mouth. She takes control of the kiss, and he matches her rhythm. 

They kiss for a few more minutes before air becomes a problem. Brittany pulls away, but only to kiss down his jaw. He keeps his eyes closed, and gasps as she leaves a trail of kisses from his jaw to his neck (Thank god he wasn’t wearing one of his Alexander McQueen scarfs.) She kisses up his neck. When she hits a certain spot. He lets out a loud breathy moan. She stops at the spot when he moans and sucks at the spot. 

He always thought kissing would only be nice with a guy, but this is definitely the highlight of his week. Mercedes and Tina have both been with their boo things (Mercedes would be so mad at him for using that) all week. So instead of having a girls night, he had to go home and give himself a manicure. 

After she sucks on the spot for long enough to leave a mark she moves up to his lips. Glee also wasn’t very eventful this week. Wait glee. He’s supposed to be in glee. Wait he is in glee. He closed his eyes after Brittany’s lips first touched his, and hadn’t opened them since.

He opens them, and not only had the rest of the glee club arrived. But every single one was staring at the exchange between the two. His cheeks that were already red from the kissing turn even brighter, as he gently pulls back from the kiss. Brittany gives him a confused look, so he nods his head to behind her. She turns around and just smiles. All around the room, everyone has different reactions from confused frowns to naughty smirks. 

“Wanky”, Santana’s the first to speak.  
“Get it, Hummel”, Puck calls doing a cat whistle. Kurt’s blush intensifies at that. Brittany smiles at him with hopeful eyes, as she grasps his hand gently. Then it hits him. Brittany must be just as lonely as him. Mercedes and Santana have been “busy” (making out) for the last few weeks. 

Kurt’s missed his best friend. Brittany must miss hers too. It does feel nice holding a person’s hand in a way other than a friend would. And with those blue orbs looking at you like that. He can’t help but fully hold her hand and walk them over to seats in the middle row. 

He can feel everyone’s eyes watching them, but he just runs his thumb over the back of Brittany’s hand. She smiles up at him, and her eyes seem so much brighter. The rest of the glee club go to take their seats, as Mr. Shue enters. He gives the pair a look as if saying “Are we having another think we’re straight week”. But it doesn’t feel like that. He feels like Mercedes did when Santana kissed her. Like it doesn’t matter the person’s gender. It just feels right.

So he just shakes his head at Mr. Shue. The teacher nods before starting to explain this week's assignment. Rachel gets up to demonstrate, and Brittany lays her head on his shoulder. And everything feels right, for once.


End file.
